


Posible sacrificio

by Nakuru



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Community: retos_a_lacarta, Español | Spanish, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-29
Updated: 2011-04-29
Packaged: 2017-10-26 16:51:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack no se lamentaba ni se permitía dudar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Posible sacrificio

Jack no pensaba lamentarse por haber dejado a sus compañeros atrás de nuevo, prefiriendo perseguir únicamente la gloría que anhelaba.

Tal vez, sabía, eso traería consecuencias irreversibles y si algún día regresaba, cargando consigo innumerables victorias y habilidades perfeccionadas para vencer a Yuusei, no encontraría a nadie, ni siquiera al rival que siempre había querido superar.   
Pero antes no había permitido que ninguna duda lo detuviese, mucho menos iba a hacerlo ahora.

Y si para conseguir ser un verdadero rey debía dejar todo de lado, sin mirar atrás ni lamentarse por lo que —quizás— estaría perdiendo, estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.


End file.
